Brotherly Love
by TerraMacMillan
Summary: Blaine's little brother has some questions for him.
1. Questions

**Brotherly Love**

**Summary:** Blaine's little brother has some questions for him. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine.

)-(

**_A/N:_** This is my first attempt at a one-shot. Tell me what you think.

)-(

Blaine sat at his desk, typing away on his computer. He was a paragraph and a half away from finishing his godforsaken paper on Ralph Waldo Emerson (Blaine had come to the conclusion that he couldn't freaking _stand _Ralph Waldo Emerson) and nothing would stop him from finishing it!

"Hey, Blaine?"

Blaine cringed, "Connor, what did I tell you?"

"That I could stay in your room while you wrote your paper so long as I stayed quite." The younger boy –often referred to by the Warbler's as "Mini-Blaine" because of his so-called "freakish, even for siblings" resemblence to his brother- said in a tone that gave the impression that he was quoting these words.

"Exactly." Blaine replied.

"But Blaine, I really…"

"Connor! I need to finish this paper." Blaine scolded before returning to his paper as his brother quieted down. He typed as fast as he could, putting the final touches on that particular draft within ten minutes. Saving his work, he thrust his arms up into the air triumphantly before shutting down his computer.

From across the room, on Blaine's bed to be precise, Connor looked curiously at his brother, "Can I ask you a question now?"

Blaine sighed, turned in the swivel chair, and rolled himself over to the bed, "Yes, Connor. What do you want?"

Connor sighed uncomfortably for a moment and looked down at the book he had been reading. Blaine didn't know what the book was, "Erm…" Connor said, flipping pages back and forth and chewing on the inside of his lip, "I was just wondering… Since, you know, you're gay and all…" Blaine raised his very distinctive eyebrows. Of all his family members, Connor was the only one who had never initiated conversation about his being gay in any way since he came out. The younger boy had simply shrugged and only spoke of it when someone else brought it up, "I was just wondering… How-do-you-do-it?"

Blaine blinked several times, trying to discern the last part of what his brother had said, "Um… Repeat that last bit again… Slowly."

Connor took a deep breath, "How do you do it?"

"Do… what?" Blaine asked, "Be gay or…"

"No," Connor sighed, "How do you do… _it_?"

Blaine realized what Connor was asking. He raised his eyebrows in shock, unable to do anything but stare at his brother. After an extremely uncomfortable five minutes where Blaine just stared and Connor fixed his gaze on his book and bit the inside of his lip, "Um… Connor… what the…"

"Well, I mean," Connor began, speaking a mile a minute, "I…I… I know how a girl and a guy do it but I'm not sure how two guys do it or two girls do it or… Well, I was just wondering and what would you _use _in that situation and I…"

Blaine cut him off, "Wait a minute. You're twelve. How the heck do you know how the…" He searched for the right word, "_mechanics _of sex."

"I read." Connor said simply.

"Read?" Blaine questioned, his eyes going to the blank-covered book in Connor's hand, "What in the world are you reading?" He lunged for the book.

"It's _The Hobbit_." Connor replied, holding the book as far away from his older brother as possible, "It has nothing to do with this conversation."

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Blaine asked, aghast.

"I was just curious!" Connor said, "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Blaine sighed. He could tell that he'd upset Connor and that was the last thing he wanted. Connor, and his relative silence about Blaine's sexuality, had been something of a safe haven for the elder brother. He could trust Connor to not question him when he wanted to be alone or to bring him coffee or food if he had been having a bad day. On several occasions, after arguing with their father, Blaine locked himself in his room and Connor eventually showed up via the door in the closet that attached their rooms with a cookie and a hug. He would never say anything. Just a comforting gesture, just to show Blaine that he cared, and he left. Those moments, as juvenile as they were, meant more to Blaine than anyone could know.

Running his hair through his ungelled hair (a look he'd learned Kurt liked and thus began using more often), Blaine took a deep breath and said, "I… Con, I just don't think that that is a conversation we should have. Don't you think you're a bit young?"

Connor shrugged, "I don't know. How young is too young? Isn't it a natural function? Why should we have to wait until we're "old enough" to talk about natural animal functions?"

Eyebrows raised once again, Blaine stared quizzically at his brother, "Seriously, you're twelve going on forty." Connor smirked but didn't say anything. He leaned back against Blaine's pillow and stared at the blank book cover, "Look, Connor, I just don't understand _why _you want to know."

"Just curious." Connor repeated.

Blaine looked his brother other. Connor looked completely uncomfortable, "Con… Are you…?"

Connor looked directly at Blaine, eyebrows furrowed, "Am I what?"

"Gay."

Connor thought for a moment, "I don't think so. I've never really thought about it. I know some girls who I think are pretty, but gay guys can think that girls are pretty, right?" Blaine nodded slowly, "Hm…" He said, "I'll get back to you in a couple of years?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded, leaning over and ruffling Connor's curly hair. Thinking for a moment, Blaine couldn't imagine what his dad (or his mom, for that matter) would say if Connor were gay. Both of his parents were finally becoming more and more accepting of his sexuality, but he wasn't sure how they would react if Connor was gay too.

"Can I ask another question?" Connor asked, fixing his hair.

"Shoot, kid,"

"How did you know?" Connor asked, "How did you know that you're gay?"

Blaine sighed and thought for a moment. It had been a long time since he'd thought about that, "I just… knew. I felt things for guys that I didn't feel for girls. I thought girls were pretty, but I never really felt an attraction to them. I couldn't see myself having a future with a girl." It was at this point that Connor could see that Blaine was switching gears in his head, "And then that whole debacle with Rachel… God, that could have been bad. Granted, Kurt overreacted, but so did I and we could have…"

"Blaine…" Connor said, effectively cutting off his brother, "You're rambling and I have no idea what you're talking about."

The look on Blaine's face clearly said that he hadn't planned on saying what he did to Connor, "You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything." Connor shrugged, not sure what else to do, "The point is, for me, it just made sense. One day, I just knew. I'm sure it's completely different for a lot people."

"Oh…" Connor said, "I understand, I think." Blaine smiled and nodded, "Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're my brother." Connor said. Blaine was shocked and unsure of what do say, "No matter what anybody said about you or did to you. I'm glad you're my brother. You wouldn't be you if anything changed."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks, Con." A comfortable silence rested over them. Blaine had to make himself not cry. Connor had never been so openly supportive of him before, preferring to be a silent supportive figure in the background. Being nearly five years older than Connor, the younger boy had always followed him around when they were little. From the moment Connor could walk, he followed his brother around like his life depended on it. When Blaine showed an interest in something, Connor did too. All of that ended for a time after Blaine came out. It hadn't lasted very long; a few weeks later Connor was back at Blaine's heels. Mere days after Blaine left his public school, Connor was planning his own transfer to Dalton Academy's lower school –which, eventually and with a lot of convincing, their parents agreed to. But Blaine couldn't help but notice that, through all of that, Connor was always slightly distanced from him. It felt good to hear Connor voice his support so wholly.

Connor smiled and took a breath, putting his book down and hopping off of Blaine's bed. He walked over to Blaine's closet and pulled out a soccer ball. He gave Blaine a purposeful look, to which Blaine smiled broadly and nodded. Connor smiled and raced out of Blaine's room, the older boy following him excitedly.


	2. Answers

**Brotherly Love**

**Summary:** Blaine's little brother has some questions for him.

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine.

)-(

_**A/N: **_Remember when I said this would be a one-shot? Apparently I lied… See, this is why I'm not good at writing one-shots. I can't really let a story go after one chapter. I start thinking up more ideas. So, this here will be a two-shot. I'm sure I could think of a million ways to turn this into a bunch of one-shots, but I'm just sticking with this for now.

Also, a million thanks to NotSoSuperGirl, Dontforget2RememberMe, DirtyChai103, and Peachouille! You guys rock!

)-(

Biology books, notes, and lab papers laid strewn across the floor. A navy blue blazer with red piping was tossed over the desk chair and a navy scoop-neck sweater vest was crumpled on the floor near a beautiful, cherry wood armoire. On the king sized bed, two teenagers were so entwined that, were it not for their outfits, it would have been impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.

One was wearing a white button up shirt, a pair of gray slacks, and a loosened red and blue tie. The other was wearing white button up shirt and a plaid skirt. Their arms are wrapped around each other, their legs were intertwined, and they were kissing fiercely. The boy reluctantly pulled back and said, "Shouldn't we be studying for your biology test, Aria?"

She chuckled, "Well, you could say we kind of are." She smiled coyly and leaned up to kiss him again. He complied, kissing her back. In between kisses, she said, "Besides, we have plenty of time." She wasn't lying. It was Friday; her test was on Monday. His parents weren't going to be home until late, his brother wouldn't be home from college for Christmas Break until six that evening, and she wasn't due back in her dorm until ten. They had time to kill.

His lips trailed down her neck and she gasped slightly, "Connor…" He smiled against her neck and kissed her again. She groaned slightly in displeasure and pulled his face back to hers, taking his lips with hers. This was what he liked about Aria. She was extremely opinionated and if she didn't like something, she would let you know. That, and she was a very take-control kind of girl. He found that incredibly sexy, to be honest.

"Hey, Connor, I…" A voice called as the door slammed open. Both Connor and Aria jumped apart, "Oh shit!"

"Blaine?" Connor yelled.

"Um… I…" Blaine said uncomfortably, turning in a circle, "I really… Um… Kitchen… Me, in the kitchen… Yeah." With that, he made his way as quickly as he could out of the room.

"Shit." Connor said, leaning back against the pillows. Damn his brother. What the hell was he doing back already? Connor turned to his phone, which said it was 4:23 pm and that he had two missed texts. He opened his phone and read the messages.

_Hey, Con! Got an earlier flight with Kurt. See you 4-4:30. –B_

_In town. Want dinner since mom and dad are going to be gone? –B_

Connor sighed and threw his phone to the ground, "Careful, there Tiger. Your parents said that if you break another phone, they aren't buying you a new one." Aria said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Connor said, "This is so embarrassing…"

"Yeah, it really is…" Aria agreed.

Sighing, Connor got of the bed, "I should go talk to him." Aria nodded and he walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Blaine was standing there uncomfortably as he stirred what looked like a cup of tea. Kurt was with him, trying to question him and not getting very far. As he descended the stairs, Connor glared at his brother and said, "You son of a bitch…"

"Hey Con…" Blaine said uncomfortably.

"What the hell happened?" Kurt asked, looking between the two brothers. At that moment, Aria descended the stairs behind Connor, carrying a backpack that was clearly full, "Oh…" Kurt said.

"You must be Blaine and Kurt." Aria said, "Connor's told me a lot about you."

"We are," Kurt said with a slight smile, "And you are?"

"Aria," She said, "Aria de Luca."

Kurt's eyes brightened, "Well, Aria, it's wonderful to meet you." He looked back and forth between Blaine (who was still slightly uncomfortable, but very curious) and Connor (who was pissed, no bones about it), "You know, we were going to dinner, you two should come."

Connor and Aria exchanged glances, "I'd love to." Aria said. Connor nodded slightly, still mad at his brother, "I'll go back to Crawford and change. Pick me up in an hour?" She asked Connor. He nodded and she leaned in and kissed him. Far too quickly for Connor's liking, she was out the door and her car was driving away from the house.

"You… Suck." Connor said simply.

"Sorry…" Blaine replied, sipping his tea. As he did so, he thought back to four years ago, when Connor was twelve, "So… Remember four years ago, you were in my room while I was writing a paper and we started talking and I asked you…"

"Yes." Connor replied, remembering that conversation perfectly.

"So, about that…"

"I'm straight." Connor said point blank.

"Good to know." Blaine replied quickly, downing the last of his tea.

Kurt looked between the two, "Wait, we were questioning this fact?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Blaine said, but Kurt clearly expected more, "He was asking me about how two guys do it…"

"I was curious, so sue me." Connor defended. Kurt's eyes were wide as saucers. Connor had always been precocious, but he had never expected something like this, "I found out two weeks later anyway." He mumbled. Blaine's eyes widened this time, "Internet, my dear brother. I Googled it." Blaine's eyes got even wider, "Then, after a while, I Googled how girls do it. And how threesomes work… Come on, Blaine, you know perfectly well that I can't just let things go. If I want to know something, I'll find out about it."

"So… weird…" Blaine managed, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that his _little_ brother had just told him that, at the age of twelve, he'd Googled 'gay sex' and sometime thereafter had Googled 'lesbian sex' and 'threesomes'. It just didn't compute.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Blaine!" Connor protested, "I'm not two."

"No, you're not." Blaine said, "You popped out of mom middle-aged."

Connor eyed him carefully, "I can't tell if that's supposed to be a compliment or an insult."

"Why don't you just take it as a compliment," Kurt said. He was pretty sure that during the last couple of minutes, the brothers completely forgot he was there, "Blaine, I understand that this might be weird for you, but Connor isn't a kid. You said yourself, he's always acted way older than he was. The fact that he's taking an interest in stuff he doesn't understand enough to learn about it is something that you should be proud of. What's that little mantra you keep rattling off?" Blaine sighed, "What is it?"

"Ignorance is bliss, knowledge is understanding."

"Exactly. You should be proud of him for acknowledging that he doesn't understand something and going out and learning about it." Kurt said.

Connor eyed his brother expectantly, "I _am _proud of you, Con. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah… I know." Connor replied, "I'm proud of you too. And I'm still glad you're my brother."

Blaine smiled and said, "Get over here, you." He grabbed Connor and pulled him into a hug that somehow turned into a noogie.

"Hey!" Connor said, trying to pull himself away from his brother, "Get off of me!" Blaine chuckled as he released Connor, "Dork…" Connor mumbled as he fixed his hair.

"Excellent." Kurt said, "Now, Connor, go change out of your uniform. We have to pick up Aria soon." Connor nodded and headed up stairs. Kurt turned to his boyfriend, "You're happy for him, I can tell."

"She seems nice… I think." Blaine said. He wasn't so sure; he literally knew nothing about her but her name and he'd walked in on her and his brother in an awkward position so he didn't know what to think, "But if he's happy, I'm happy."


End file.
